


Wait another Day

by carmillatookovermylife



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillatookovermylife/pseuds/carmillatookovermylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Laura have been in each other's lives for as long as they can both remember, but college brings with it a new life, new women, and new romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Three years later)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work of fiction, and I don't know how long it will be yet. But I'm going to aim to update it weekly.

Laura looked at her desk, the small semblance of order she’d built in her life. She looked at her room, at her bed, at the yellow pillow, and she thought about the last bed that used to home that yellow pillow. The one she tried to never think about so as to save her from thinking about the bed’s previous occupant.

Who had sent her a letter.

It wasn’t even open and it felt like someone had a hand around her throat and was squeezing.  
What was she thinking? Sending her a letter. After everything. She had no right, to message, to contact… to leave.

She tried to swallow but nothing could get past the lump in her throat.

She imagined opening it, imagined what the girl could possibly have to say. How she could have anything to say? And yet that was precisely the thing driving her to open the letter above everything else.

“Laura? You realise you’re just staring at it right? You should open it, you need her.” LaFontaine spoke from across the room. As always, telling her that she should get in touch and ask. Question. But how could she possibly question the girl who left? Surely that would suggest she had the opportunity to justify her actions. Which wasn’t happening. There was no way to do that. After what everyone had been put through... at university, Perry and LaFontaine were almost a given. It was assumed that the two of them were going to get together and stay together. It wasn't just Laura that had been affected, when she'd gone, and Perry decided that Laura was the one in need, above everyone else, well, it effectively ended her and LaF's relationship. Still LaF visited regular, and they're current visit was actually turning into quite a long one, considering it had been three weeks since LaF had arrived at the door asking if they had any room.   
“I’ve spent nearly three years without her. I don’t need anyone.” Laura hadn’t meant to snap, it just came out that way. A lot of things seemed to come out that way these days. She sighed. But she wasn’t relenting, she turned her chair away from her desk, and by extension LaF.

“Don’t you think you deserve more than that? More than just an existence where you shut people out? She’s a part of your life. A big part of your life.”

“She’s a part of the person I used to be, not the person I am now.”

“Don’t try that with me Laura. She was the love of your life.”

“Danny was the love of my life.”

“Nice try. Danny was your best friend. Carmilla is your love Laura.” There it was. The name. Carmilla. The one word above all other's that was never spoken, especially not in Laura's presence. It was a name whispered between LaF and Perry quietly, if at all. And now it was there, out in the open, and just like that all the old wounds that had been covered up seemed to be ripped open and dipped in salt. 

“Who I watched die.” Laura’s words had the intended effect she expected. Carmilla hadn’t been particularly friendly with any of Laura’s friends, but LaF had made such a hard effort, that even Carmilla couldn’t constantly begrudge her a friendship. LaF was possibly the only one who had experienced a level of pain even close to Laura’s.

“Open the letter.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have no need to open the letter.”

“Bullshit. If you truly have no feelings it wouldn’t matter whatever the hell was written down in that letter. So you can either open it right now, or you could sort your life out.”

This conversation wasn’t safe. It brought back memories, memories of the person she was, not the person who she had so carefully crafted in the three years that she’d been gone.

“Laura, tell me why you won’t open the letter.”

“Because I-

“LaF! Don’t make Laura answer that. Gosh why are you always so pushy?”

“Perry, she has a letter from Carmilla.”

“Who do you think collects the post? Lord knows neither of you two do it. Also, if you’re planning on staying here, don’t you think it makes more sense to just own up and admit the spare room is yours?”

“What, you need me to go clean it or something?” LaF was deliberately bating Perry about her cleaning habits. It was a low joke, and Perry took it as such, she stood her ground.

“Yes. And give me a two day warning of all future experiments please.” LaF just rolled her eyes and left. Laura was still facing away from her desk.

“Laura, sweetheart.” Perry tentatively approached Laura, who slowly turned. Her face was red, swollen and blotchy. Her eyes were streaming, but there wasn’t an expression on her face. Just a blank gaze that held no information.

“Oh Laura.” Perry hugged Laura, and let the girl cry. She’d done it too many times over the years, being both a sisterly figure to Laura, but also a motherly one. When Carmilla had left, she’d known she had to stay with Laura. Had to look after her. She was the only constant for Laura, and Laura needed exactly that right now.

“You don’t need to think about her Laura, just let the memories fade. She’s gone, okay, I promise you she is gone.” Laura let the words wash over her. Both she and Perry knew this would pass, and tomorrow Laura would be allowed to go on pretending. Perry would be allowed to go on pretending that this Laura was perfectly fine. And LaF would allow them to pretend until next time.

“She’s gone.” Laura murmured. Perry smiled.

“That’s right, gone.”


	2. En route to Uni (Six years earlier)

“Danny I can’t believe we’re going today! University here we come we’ve both been accepted! And we’ve had all summer and now we can finally go and, oh I’m so excited!” Laura squealed. She was running around outside of the actual car which she should be getting inside in order to go to the aforementioned university.

“Laura, Laura stop!” Danny laughed, catching Laura around the waist as she came back round, and pulling her in close. Laura wriggled, and Danny held her more tightly, forcing her to look up and catch the somewhat flirty look in her girlfriend’s eyes. She stopped trying to get away and looked up at Danny and smiled at her. She lent up on her tippy toes and kissed her gently, before pulling back and escaping. Laughing she set off round the car again, once more speaking a mile a minute about gods knows what.

Danny gazed at Laura, wondering how on earth all of those thoughts could be going through her head when all Danny could think about was how she’d got so lucky in landing such an amazing girlfriend. A girlfriend who she was going to be able to go to university with, and share a room with, and be on the same course with and just generally have so many new first experiences with.

“Are you planning on getting into that car Miss Hollis?” Laura ran back round to her girlfriend, quickly catching her hand as her rather formidable father came into view.

“Yes Mr. Lawrence, sorry Mr. Lawrence.”

Danny’s father laughed at the girl who was hiding behind his daughter and had gone bright red. He’d been surprised when his daughter had come out to him, but when he saw how happy she looked with Laura at her side, he knew that she’d found someone who loved her. And what more could he ask for? So he’d nodded his head and gone back to reading the newspaper, inwardly amused as the girlfriend in question had released a breath and relaxed somewhat. Over the years he’d gotten to know Laura well, and when the accident had occurred, he and his wife had been more than happy to open their home to the girl who had made their own daughter so strong.

“Laura, how many times have I told you, it’s Matthew. But you do need to get into that car!” Matthew came round to the back of the car and opened the boot, he started to lift the first of Laura’s rather heavy (they were filled with books) bags into it.

“Oh no Mr, I mean, Matthew. I can do that, please let me!” Laura started trying to heave one of her bags into the rather high up car, while Danny and Matthew watched. She had nearly got it when the end slipped out of her grasp and hit the ground once more. Matthew and Danny both laughed.

“Honestly Laura, you’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.” Matthew continued to laugh as he and Danny lifted the bag together.

“Thank you.” Laura looked a little sheepish as she stood and watched the two of them load the rest of their things into the car.

“Come on you,” Danny nudged Laura, “Let’s get into this car and get the show on the road.” Laura giggled and slipped her hand into Danny’s as she followed her into the back seats of the car. Once settled Laura rested back against Danny, and sighed as Danny played with her hair. Thoughts finally stopped running through Laura’s mind, and she allowed herself to relax a little. Laura never completely let go of her guard, but when she was with Danny, she could lower it a little. Danny knew Laura. Cared about Laura. She’d been there when she had been at her lowest and had stuck through. Danny was her rock and she couldn’t imagine her not being there.

“Lucy if you don’t get out of that house in less than a minute then I swear to god we’re leaving without you!” Matthew shouted into his wife. Laura giggled. Lucy’s complete lack of awareness when it came to timing’s was second only to Laura’s, who thankfully had Danny to guide her.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” shouted Lucy. She walked out the door, stumbling slightly in her new heels.

To look at, you’d never know that Lucy and Matthew made such a good couple. Lucy was wearing a bright red dress, and was all done up. Finished with a large, beige, hat. Supposedly to protect her from the sun. Which would have worked except the sun was currently covered by several large, grey clouds. But while to look at Lucy appeared to be a bit of an air head, she had a first rate mind for both maths and literature, and spent the majority of her time indoors with a book. She worked for a publisher, but she herself was an editor and constantly had a pile of books beside her bed, and her half of the sofa, and in certain cupboards of the kitchen. Matthew, meanwhile, looked like a hardworking man not all that bothered by appearances. He was normally dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and looked as if he was a hardworking labourer, but was in actuality quite a brilliant businessman. He owned a publishing company, different to the one his wife worked for, but the two being in such similar fields helped rather than hindered. Plus, they both got to work from home.

“Yes, but you’re coming five minutes too late.”

Danny and Laura both smiled listening to the exchange, and catching each other’s eye, smiled at each other. It was crazy how much had happened since they’d first met. Laura thought back to the first time she’d met Danny, at a karate class. The first time they’d gone out together just them. The first time they’d gone on a date together. Their first kiss. And when Laura’s life had been turned upside down. When she’d withdrawn away from Danny because she couldn’t bare the idea of hurting like that again, Danny hadn’t run away. She’d been patient, she’d waited for Laura, been there as a friend, and when Laura was ready to move back up to a romantic relationship, she was still there waiting and willing to work with Laura. To go as slowly as she needed. She was her rock and her constant.

Lucy opened the front passenger door of the car and sat inside. Matthew got into the drivers seat and they finally pulled away.

“So girls,” began Lucy, “what are you most looking forward too?”

“Don’t ask that mum! You haven’t been listening to Little Miss. Squeal here all morning!”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.”

“Of course dear, whatever you say.” Matthew laughed at the quick exchange between the two girls.

“Well, I think probably classes.”

“Of course, English literature is exciting. I remember when I embarked on my course, I misread the book list, I thought I had to buy them and read them all but I only needed three of the twelve. Well I was well ahead of everyone there!” Laura laughed.

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Now it was Lucy’s turn to laugh.

“No, I suppose it is somewhat like me. Still, I graduated with a first so I suppose I couldn’t have been that bad!”

“I think I’m looking forward to fresher’s week most of all. A chance to look at all the societies, you know there’s an All girls’ athletics society? There’s apparently this huge rivalry between them and the Boys Athletic society which has got some weird name I can’t remember. Plus there’s a debate team-

“Don’t forget the supernatural society!”

“Supernatural?” Lucy questioned.

“Yeah,” said Laura, “They’ve got this society for non-human students of Silas, they run loads of really cool spoof societies like that. There was one for zombie slayers as well. They have this really cool tattoo as like their emblem which all of their members have.”

“How do you know they’re spoof?” Asked Danny. Laura turned ready to battle with her girlfriend about logic only seeing the amused glint in her eye after she turned she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You’re just a wind-up merchant.”

“Am I really so terrible?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure…” Laura lent in to Danny and placed her lips against the taller girls. Laura stopped just before she touched them and Danny lent in, sealing the kiss. She nibbled on the other girls lip, before sliding her tongue over it, gently, soothing. Thoughts rushed through Laura’s mind, how long had it been since they’d had some proper time alone? She didn’t know. And whatever Danny was doing with her tongue, she should really, really keep doing it. Danny bit down slightly harder on her bottom lip and pulled it just a little. Laura moaned, and then her eye’s flashed open wide in shock, realising precisely where they were.

“Uh hmm,” Matthew cleared his throat, “if the two of you want to get any more heated can I please ask you to wait until you’re in your dorm room and are outside of my earshot.”

“And mine.” Lucy chimed in. Laura blushed bright red and Danny simply smiled and shook her head, turning to look out the window and relaxing as Laura lent back into her once more.

Inside Laura’s mind, however, a million thoughts started racing about what exactly might happen when they finally had a room of their own with a lock on the door. It added a whole new streak to the internal monologue that was occurring, as well as adding a few more things to her “to do” list.

“Sweetheart,” whispered Danny, into Laura’s ear, “I don’t know what precisely you’re thinking about, but I can make an educated guess, and I can feel your pulse racing, so may I suggest you stop thinking for a while.”

“What makes you think you know what I'm thinking about?”

Danny’s hand slipped slightly lower, and started tracing patterns along her thigh. Laura whimpered very quietly, before shooting a death glare at her girlfriend.  
  
"No idea." Whispered Danny, continuing her patterns. Laura placed her own hand on top of Danny’s, effectively stilling the girl's current game, before taking the offending hand off her thigh and placing it back on her hair. Danny laughed quietly and resumed stroking Laura's hair as they settled down to the long car ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking through, this is the first time I've ever posted a fic online and I'd ask that if you like it you let me know because I'm extremely nervous. Next chapter offers more in terms of explanation, I promise!


End file.
